KOTLC Meant to be
by sophitz4eva
Summary: WARNING : This is a Sophitz story. Sophie and the gang have defeated the Neverseen and are back at Foxfire. Now that the Neverseen are out of the way what happens when love comes into the picture. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters( other than the ones I made up) they all belong the amazing and wonderful Shannon Messenger Tam and Linh were adopted by Grady and Edaline.
1. The Sleepover

I was just putting my books away in my locker when I saw Biana walking towards me.

"Hey Sophie," She said "Do you want to come over to my house for a sleepover today? Dex,Keefe and my brother will be there and I asked Tam and Linh if they wanted to come as well "

"Sure , but do my parents know ?" I questioned

"Yeah I already told them and they said it was ok," She replied.

" Ok great l will just go home and pack a bag and l will come over with the twins," I said.

" Yay! We're going to have so much fun together. See you soon." She said as I walked away to the leapmaster. As I got there I yelled "Havenfield!" And let the light whisk me away.

When I got there l saw Edaline walking into the living room with a tray of custard bursts in her hand.

"Hi , Sophie. How was school today ?" She asked as l popped one of the custard bursts in my mouth.

"Good, I am going to go upstairs and pack my bag for my sleepover with Biana," I replied.

"Ok why don't you take these upstairs. Your brother and sister are packing as well and you can share them," Edaline said handing me the tray of Custard bursts.

I ran upstairs grabbing a handful of custard bursts and giving the rest to Tam and Linh. when I got into my room I changed into a simple white tunic with a gold lace border along the rim with a brown belt , a pair of black pants and brown boots to match my belt. I quickly stuffed everything in my bag and I was just about to leave when I remembered... I FORGOT ELLA !! How was I supposed to sleep at a sleepover without her. Quickly stuffing Ella into my bag, I walked over to Tam and Linh's room to see if they were ready to leave yet.

"Tam! Linh! are you two ready to go to Everglen yet" I asked knocking on the door.

" Yeah just wait a minute we are almost done" Linh yelled back. I went downstairs and I helped Edaline make some mallowmelt while I waited for them. A few minutes later they came downstairs with their bags in their hands and ready to go. I had just finished whipping up the batter so I just put it in the oven quickly before heading to the leapmaster along with Tam and Linh.

"Bye mom , bye dad we're going to the sleepover at Everglen, " I said and waved goodbye to them.

"Bye kids have fun and be careful,"Grady replied.

I yelled "Everglen" into the leapmaster and let the warm feathery sensation whisk me away.

 **A/N : so how was it ? Please coment what you think about it and please correct me if l did something wrong . And l hope you guys enjoyed it . Bye.**


	2. The Makeover

**A/N: You might want to read the first chapter again cause I changed it a little bit so that Tam and Linh live with Sophie at Havenfield.**

When l got to the gates they were so bright it blinded me for a second I didn't even notice when Biana came to open the gates. Tam waved a hi to Biana and headed over to Everglen to see what the boys were doing.

"Seriously, how do you not get blinded every time you see those gates ? "

She just shrugged and said "l guess you just get used to them "

Soon enough she ran up to us and wrapped us in a tight group hug. After we headed upstairs to Biana's room.

"Sooo... What should we do now ?" Asked Linh.

" Oooh,I know. We can have a makeover!!!" Biana squealed.

Oh no . Not again last time she gave me a makeover l felt like a disco ball covered in glitter. I am not going to let that happen again.

"NO!" l shouted . As soon as l said that she stuck out her bottom lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww. Pleeease , it will be so much fun." She said

"Yeah " said Linh " don't you want to make Fitz drool over you? "

"Wh...What? What are you talking about? " l stuttered as l felt my cheeks heat up. Did they know?

"Oh , come on everyone knows that you like him except for him. You know you are so lucky he is totally oblivious." Linh replied.

Wow. Is that true? Am l really that obvious. I mean l knew l gave away a few hints sometimes when l blush around him , but l didn't think everyone would find out.

"Yeah between the way you are always blushing at him and staring into his eyes it's a wonder how he hasn't noticed yet . But then again my brother is really clueless especially when it comes to love." Biana said and l could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks again. " Anyway enough of that . Back to the important thing here. Please let me give you a makeover."

"fiiiine . But , you have to promise to keep it simple."

"l promise. Yessss! Okay now don't go anywhere let me go get a dress for you." She called out as she stepped into her walk in closet, which in my opinion was more like a mall than a closet.

After a few minutes she came outwith a red dress with crystals that covered the top which was lace and the waist line forming a slightly upside down v shape.

Biana quickly shoved me into the bathroom telling me to put it on. Following her instructions l slipped it on and just before l was about to look in the mirror l heard : " Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen don't you dare look in the mirror before l am finished with you." Biana said with a serious voice.

When l stepped out of the bathroom both Linh and Biana gasped .

"Wow Sophie! You look amazing" admired, Linh.

" Now. Time for hair and make up." Biana said.

"Do l have to can't we just finish with this?" I complained.

" Yes . Of course you have to have make up. And don't start sulking missy." Biana scolded. " Don't worry l will make it simple."

Biana showed Sophie to a chair and started to get to work with her make up. Meawhile Linh did my nails using a rich red nail polish.

" Ok. All done, you can go look in the mirror now." Biana confirmed.

Sophie got up and gasped at her reflection. The person in front of her couldn't be her. She was too pretty. Yet it was. The dress went down to her mid-thighs and hugged all the curves she didn't even know she had. For her make up Biana gave her a very thin layer of gold eye shadow that brought out the golden flecks in her deep brown eyes and a natural shade of pink lipstick. And her hair... Her hair it was so pricice , not a single piece out of place. It was in a causal ponytail and some of her hair framed her face. It was amazing.


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Ok you asked me why Tam and Linh are living with Sophie. Well it is because their parents didn't want them anymore and neglected them since they were twins so Grady and Edaline offered to adopt them and they accepted their offer.**

I wobbled down the stairs trying not to trip on anything but me being me l had to. The next thing l know l am in Fitz's arms staring into his impossibly teal eyes and soon enough the traitorous heart of mine starts fluttering like a butterfly.

Seriously Sophie get a hold of yourself it's not like he will ever like you back. I mean he's the Fitz Vacker and I'm just regular old me . What would he want with you?

Suddenly l heard a voice in my head that snaps me back to reality.

 _Italics_ is Sophie and **_Bold italics is Fitz_**.

 ** _Hey ,Sophie .You look amazing._**

 _Thanks._

" Hey If you guys are done flirting then can we play a game?" Asked Keefe.

I pulled away from Fitz and l was pretty sure my head was as red as a tomato. I looked at the other boys to see them all staring at me and it was getting really uncomfortable . I hate being the centre of attention.

"Kids dinner is ready" called Della with her musical voice.

We all went rushing into the dinning room smelling the mallowmelt from all the way in the living room. We all took our seats and gobbled down all of it not even leaving a crumb on our plates.

" So. What should we do " asked Dex .

" good question. Got any ideas Foster ?" Said Keefe.

"Maybe . We could play Truth or Dare ," as soon as l said that l wish l could suck back all the words l just said.l don't want anyone finding out any of my secrets or do anything embarrassing.

"What is that ? " Asked Dex.

I quickly explained all the rules to them knowing l can't get out of this. Once l finished explained everything we were all sitting in a circle on the soft carpet .

" I'm going first. Ok let's see who should l pick ?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face. " oh. I know . I pick...Biana. Truth or Dare."

"O...Ok. l pick truth" she replied.l felt really bad for her who knows what Keefe could come up with.

"Ok . Who do you have a crush on and remember you have to answer truthfully," said Keefe.

"do l have to answer that " asked Biana.

" yes and now you definitely have to if you don't want to share it." Replied Keefe. I really really felt bad for her. I know she likes Keefe . This will be so embarrassing especially if Keefe doesn't like her back.

" Ok fine. I...I...I like... Keefe" she said the last part so quietly you could barely even hear her. I looked at Keefe to see his reaction. At first he was shocked but then relief spread across his face.

" B...Biana. Did you just say you liked me?" Keefe asked. Once he saw her nod he said : " Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I guess l should tell you now. Um... I like you too."

At this Biana' s head snapped up. Her face was as red as a fire engine. Keefe leaned in and crashed his lips to hers. Biana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Eeep!! I am so happy for her l know that she has had a crush on Keefe forever.

When they finally pulled apart their faces were both bright red. Everyone just sat there and stared at them in silence , then suddenly erupted into cheers. This made Keefe and Biana blush even more.

"Keefiana has finally happened" announced Dex.

We continued the game and luckily l haven't been chosen yet and hopefully it stays that way. However l never would have expected what happened next.

It was Tam's turn now.

"Fitz...Truth or Dare" asked Tam.

"Dare" he replied.

" Ok...let me think of one... Oh l know. I dare you kiss your crush on the lips and if she isn't here then you have to hail her and tell her that." Said Tam. 'This is it' l thought. This is when l will finally find out wether he likes me or not.

Fitz gulped and stared walking towards the hallway probably to get his imparter. I don't know why l thought he would ever like me back. But then he stopped in front of me, crouched down and connected his lips to mine. For a few seconds l didn't do anything then l kissed him back. He slid his hands around my waist as l snaked my hands around his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when we broke apart for air l went over what just happened and a wave of realisation washed over me.

Fitz Vacker... THE Fitz Vacker actually LIKES me. Who would have thought.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Biana and Linh's squeal. I could feel my cheeks heating up like they were on fire. I quickly glanced at Fitz to see that he was the same as me.

Della entered the room and l could tell that she knew something happened but luckily she didn't ask us anything."Alright kids it's getting late why don't you head off to bed " She said. We all obeyed and the boys went to Fitz's room and us girls headed off to Biana's room.


	4. Midnight Meeting

I tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep but l simply couldn't, even Ella couldn't help me sleep. I decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. Maybe that will help me.

When l went into the kitchen l saw that l wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Fitz was also there reaching up into the cupboard to get a glass. He hadn't noticed that l came in so he almost dropped his cup when he turned around.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" He asked. And l just nodded my head. He reached up and got another glass of water for me and handed it over. I said a quiet thank you and we went into the living room and sat on a couch drinking our water and looking anywhere but at each other.

"Sophie, I want to tell you something." He said , putting his cup down on the table and l imitated g s action. His eyes were now glued to me which made my heart flutter. " Ever since l met you I knew that you were the one. not just the one l was supposed to find because of my dad's mission but _the one_. The more time I spent with you the more l realised l liked you. So when you kissed me back during truth or dare l was surprised. I never thought that someone like you would ever like someone like me."

I was knocked back a step by what he just said. Did he really think that ? I didn't know what to say. Finally l managed to find my voice and said " Fitz, l feel the same way about you . I was surprised when you kissed me too. I never thought that you, _the_ Fitz Vacker, could ever like regular old me."

"Regular old you? You've got to be kidding me. I mean your brave , smart , beautiful , kind and not to mention that you have five abilities. That's practically unheard of." He said

" Really ? You really think that about me ? " I asked ,surprised that he thinks I'm all that.

" I don't just think so l know so."

He replied." Which is why l want to ask you this." He got down on one knee and l gasped . " Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen, will you do me the great honor and be my girlfriend?"

I just sat there shocked. Was this really happening ? Did Fitz Vacker just ask me to be his girlfriend? "Yes," l said after some time nodding my head "yes, Of course l will."

He stood up beaming at me and twirled me around. Soon he pressed his lips to mine. We finally pulled apart to get some air. It felt like it lasted for eternity but was probably just a minute. I sat back down feeling my eyes get heavier and heavier as l leaned on Fitz's chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me. The next thing l knew me and Fitz were cuddling each other as we fell into a deep slumber.


	5. The Big News

I woke up the next day to find a pair of arms wrapped around me. A small smile spread across my face as l remembered the events of last night .

I looked around to see Fitz smiling at me as l sat up on the soft plush couch. Then we got up and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When we got there we found all our friends sitting at the breakfast bar eating something that looked like pink lettuce and smelled like sausage and eggs. Yum!

" It took you two lovebirds long enough to come" joked Keefe

" Oh, hello," said Della as we walked into the kitchen." I saw you two sleeping on the couch and didn't want to disturb you. So. Is there anything you want to tell us? "

" Actually there is." Fitz said as we intertwined our hands together." Sophie and l are officially a couple now."

" Eeeeeep!!! I'm so happy for you two." Squealed Biana.

"Finally it took you two long enough. Looks like Edaline owes me 30 lusters now." Said Della and we both looked at her with a puzzled look on our faces.

"what do you mean?" l asked.

"Oh, a few months ago me and Edaline were talking about how long it would take for you to get together. Finally we decided that whoever's answer was the closest gets 30 lusters from the other person. I said it would take maybe four or five months and Edaline said one year and since my answer was the closest I win." She explained. "Alden come down here the kids have something to tell you! "

Soon Alden came into the kitchen after the girls and boys went into their own separate rooms. l started munching on my pink lettuce that Della served me and Fitz. Alden smiled at us and asked " so what is this big news you had to tell me."

" Well, let's just say that Sophie might be our daughter-in-law soon." Teased Della.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as she said this and l could tell that Fitz was the same as me.

" Oh, is that so. Well then l shall be expecting you give us grandchildren soon ." Alden replied.

Now l definitely knew that my cheeks were as red as a fire engine.

" Mom , dad. We just started dating nothing else." Said Fitz.

"Mhm keep telling your self that," chuckled Alden.

I quickly finished my breakfast and ran into Biana's room, bracing myself for all the questions she and Linh would shower me with. As soon as l stepped one foot in her room they started throwing questions at me from everywhere.

The first thing l heard was Linh shouting " When did this happen?!" I took a deep breath and once they had both calmed down l explained everything that happened last night.

"Aww that is soo romantic! I can't wait till mom and dad find out." exclaimed Linh once I had finished.

Actually I'm quite worried about what dad will say. You know how overprotective he is." I said back to her.

"Oh, don't worry about him, mom will talk some sense into him besides I don't think you should be worried, you know he has a soft spot for Fitz." she said casually.

I just nidded my head in agreement. "So" I said as l turned to Biana. " What's going on with you and Keefe?" Her cheeks turned bright red at the mention of his name.

" Well, while you and Fitz were snuggling on the couch he asked me out on a date for next week " she said.

" Oh. That's great!! I know you two will make a great couple." I replied, in a higher than usual voice.

" Ok so now you know who we like it's your turn. So is there someone special that catches your eye?" Asked Biana as we both turned to Linh.

"Well, there might be this one person l kinda sorta like." She replied looking down at her lap.

Biana gasped and said " spill. Now"

" I...I...I like...Dex" she mumbled. "But you can't tell anyone!"

Biana started dancing around the room singing "I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT."

" Linh I'm so happy for you " I replied."I'm pretty sure he likes you too. He is always talking about you and how amazing you are. "

" Really ? You think he likes me back?" She asked uncertainty. She beamed at me when l nodded my head.

" I think you should tell him how you feel" l told her.

" No way I can't risk embarrassing myself like that " she replied. I just nodded my head understandingly.

"Ok enough boy talk, it's makeover time" Biana exclaimed.

" No , not again," l complained.

" Oh come on Sophie , it will be fun . I promise," She said.

I finally gave in " Ugh. Fine... I can believe I'm agreeing to this," l mumbled.

" Hmm? What was that?" She asked as she stepped into her closet picking out a dresses.

" Oh nothing" l called back. After a few minutes she came out holding three dresses in her hand. Mine was teal blue with silver patterns around the bottom It reminded me of Fitz's gorgeous eyes straight away. As well as that It was simple yet elegant and didn't draw too much attention. It was actually quite nice to be honest.

" I knew you would like it " she said noticing me staring at the dress." You can keep your t if you want"

" Are you sure ?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I mean l never wear it so might as well put it to some use." She replied as she handed me and Linh our dresses. Linh's dress was a deep indigo blue and the ruffles looked like waves. Biana had decided to wear a extra , extra light purple dress that went just below her knee.

Once we got into our dresses Biana started on the make up. She gave me Smokey eyes ,a peachy pink lipstick and a few other things l didn't know the name of. She gave Linh a light layer of turquoise eyeshadow, some blush, a plum purple lipstick and some elixer that made her skin glow. And finally for herself she applied some eyeliner, mascara and a dark red lipstick.

" Ok. Time to do your hair," she announced.

Once she was done l was left speechless. I didn't even recognize myself when I looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe that I was the same person who was looking back at me. My hair was carefully braided into a fancy dutch braid. This girl could really work some miracles, I thought to myself.

When looked at the time I realised it was getting later so I told Linh and she agreed. We went and got Tam and leaped back to Havenfield.


	6. Home

When we got to Havenfield I went up to my room to drop off my bag .

" Hey" said a small voice from behind me. I turned around to see Vertina in the mirror.

" Oh hey Vertina. How are you?" I asked. Sure we had a rough patch when we first met but now we have grown to be really close friends.

" I'm good. So I see you finally let Biana give you a makeover." She replied.

" No , this the first time I came home in one of her makeovers. This is like the millionth one she's given me." I say back to her.

" Well anyway you look really nice. So, how was your sleepover at the Vacker's . Did anything interesting happen" she asked .

" Oh nothing really.Just that me and Fitz are a couple now." I said sarcastically.

"What?! I'm so happy for you . I know how much you like him" she exclaimed.

" I'm going to go tell my parents now. See you later ," l said walking towards the door.

" Ok bye Sophie" she replied.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I see Grady looking through some scrolls and Edaline making some mallowmelt. Meanwhile Tam and Linh were upstairs in their room

" Hey kiddo, how was your sleepover over, by the way you look great today," he said looking up from his scrolls.

"Thanks, Biana gave me a makeover and it was good." I replied.

"So, anything...Interesting happen?" He asked. The certainty in his voice made me wonder if Alden or Della or Tam and Linh had said something.

" Something tells me you already know the answer to that question." I replied.

" So is it true? You and Fitz are dating? " Asked Edaline looking up from her cake batter. " Della hailed me as soon as she heard and Tam and Linh kept giggling about something."

" Yeah, it's true" I admitted. I hear her squeal and relief rushed through me . I wasn't sure if they would approve or not. " So you don't mind me dating?" I asked just wanting to be sure.

" Oh honey of course you can. Honestly I was wondering how long it would take for you two to finally confess your feelings for each other." She replied.

" As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm fine with it. He's a good kid" Grady added.

I rushed over to them giving them each a big hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes and we finally broke apart.

I ran into my room grabbing my imparter to tell Fitz the good news. He was just as happy as I was when he heard. After that we just sat there talking to each other for sometime then realising how late it was we decided to call it a day and go to bed.


	7. Getting Ready

I'm so excited for tonight. I'm going on a date with Fitz. Right now a I am in Atlantis with Edaline, Linh and Biana. We have been to almost every store there is and still haven't found anything.

" Ugh! I give up. We are never going to find a dress at this rate." I complained as l plopped onto the couch, not even caring that l sat on a dress.

" Don't give up hope Sophie I'm sure you will find something," said Linh in an encouraging tone.

" Linh, I've tried almost every dress in this store there is literally nothing I haven't tried." I replied

" Oh come on this isn't the only dress shop in Atlantis. If don't find something here we can just go to another one." Linh said, not giving up.

"Ugh not another shop," I groaned, "Can't l just go in a tunic or something?"

"No. Absolutely not. This is your first date and I am going to make sure that you look nice." Said Biana .

" Listen to them. We are going to find a dress for you one way or another. Even if it means making one from scratch." Confirmed Edaline." In fact why don't you try on the dresses you are sitting on. It looks quite nice."

" Oh all right" l said walking into the dressing room. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. I hate to admit it but Edaline was right, it is actually quite nice.It was a long red dress that just brushed my toes. It had a black sash along the waist with a relatively small white flower.

When l stepped out all three of them squealed.

" Oh, my gosh Sophie! This is the best dress I have ever seen! You should totally get it " exclaimed Biana.

" Ah! Sophie you look beautiful. I think this is the one " Gasped Linh.

" Thanks I think I will get it." I replied

" Ok why don't you change and get started on the shoes , while l pay." Said Edaline.

I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my normal clothes. I came out and handed Edaline the dress as Biana, Linh and I headed off to the shoe store.

Here we go again I thought as I stepped into the shop. All around me the walls were covered with shoes. How was she ever going to find a shoe from all this!?

By the time Edaline came back l had already tried on at least a hundreds pair of shoes, and she was only gone for like fifteen minutes!! My feet were killing me and l had blisters everywhere from trying on so many shoes. I was just about to leave and go to the next shop when something caught my eye. I grabbed it and slipped them on. It was a pair of silver heels that was one inch tall. They were open toes and had diamonds that change colour every time I walked. No only were they really pretty but they were super soft. I felt like I was walking on clouds.

"Oooh! Sophie those look amazing and they match your dress perfectly" Edaline exclaimed.

" I know and they are really comfortable as well." I replied" I think I'm going to get these."

" Ok.You, Linh and Biana go to Havenfield and start getting ready while I pay for the shoes " said Edaline handing me the bag with the dress in it.

" Ok , thanks mom . See you soon. Bye." I replied as I took the bag from her.

"Bye Sophie, see you soon" she called out as me and Biana headed off to the leapmaster.

As soon as l went into my room Biana shoved me into the bathroom with the dress in my hand. I quickly put it on and when I came out they rushed me into a chair and started on my make up. When Edaline had come back they was only half way through. Edaline dropped the shoes by my bed and started doing my hair.

One hour later they had finally finished. I was exhausted by then even though I didn't do anything.

All three of them started squealing when I turned around.

" Sophie! You look amazing. I told you we would find you the perfect outfit." Said Biana proudly.

" Thanks you guys. I would never have been able to do this without you" I exclaimed. I was just about to hug them when Biana stopped me.

"Uh uh. No ruining our masterpiece " she said holding a hand out to stop me.

I thanked them again and right on time I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed downstairs. I answered the door to find Fitz standing there starting at me with a rose in his hands. My heart started to flutter when I looked into his gorgeous teal eyes.

" Ahm" coughed someone behind me. I turned around to find Grady behind me looking directly at Fitz. " sorry, Sophie can I just have a word with Fitz before you leave?" He asked and they went into a separate room.

When the three girls came down they frowned when they saw me sitting by myself.

" What happened? Is he not here yet?" Asked Edaline in a worried voice.

" No Grady just said he needed to talk to him" I explained.

" Oh don't worry about that your father is just trying to keep you safe" she replied.

We just sat there talking about random things and then they finally came out. To be honest Fitz looked a little bit scared now. I was worried he said something to scare him away or something.

Fitz walked up to me handing me the rose he has earlier. When I looked into his eyes any traces of the fear I saw earlier were gone. I wasn't sure what to think of this I decided to just drop it.

Wow Sophie... You look... Amazing.Said a voice in my head that made me jump slightly. When I realized it was Fitz I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Uh, thanks you look good too.

He really did look good he was wearing a black suit with a teal tie that matched his eyes and wore black dress shoes.

Shall we go he said holding out a hand. I took it and he leaped us away to wherever we were going.


	8. The Date

Words could not describe how beautiful everything looked. I can't believe he did this all for me. We were at a beach where the sea was crystal clear and the sand was pale white. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I noticed the candles that made a little path that you could walk down.

" Do you like it ?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

" Like it? I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't believe you did all this. It's amazing" I gasped.

He let out a sigh of relief as he said" I'm glad you do. Shall we ?" He asked as I linked my with his.

" We shall " I replied" Sorry about earlier with Grady. He can be a little overprotective sometimes"

" Oh that ,don't worry about it it's fine" he said as he led me down the path. When we got to the end of the path I couldn't believe what I was seeing.He had set up a picnic with all my favourite foods, flowers we scatered into a heart shape it was absolutely perfect.

" Oh my God Fitz I can't believe you did all this! I don't know what to say" I said

He looked at me with his beautiful teal eyes and said: " you don't have to say anything .I would do anything for you ,Sophie. You deserve the best.'' He leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few minutes and finally pulled apart. I was pretty sure my head was as read as a tomato by now. we went and sat down and just talked and laughed. I don't know what it is but whenever I'm with him I feel like I can tell him anything.

For some time we just laid down on our backs and watched the stars sparkle. There was a silence between us not one of those uncomfortable ones where you don't know what to say to each other but the one where you know exactly what the other person was thinking without even having to talk.

Time flew by so fast we didn't even notice it was time to go . Even though they were out for two hours it only felt like half an hour. If it were up to me I would've stayed here forever but we promised our parents we'd be home by 11.

I gave Fitz a peck on the cheek and when he didn't do anything I wondered if I did the wrong thing. Soon those thoughts were erased from my head when he gave me a light peck on the cheek.

" Thank you so much. This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time." I told him as I dug out my leaping crystal from my pocket.

" Like I said before, you deserve the best and I just want to let you know that I will be there for you no matter what." He said. I didn't know what to say. I mean what were you supposed to say to something like that? This is one of the reasons I liked him. He always knew the right thing to say.

" Thanks Fitz. I want to tell you that I will also be there for you whenever you need me." I replied. " Well, bye then I guess I will see you tomorrow."

" Bye Sophie, see you soon" he said and I held my home crystal up to the moonlight and let it takes me away back to Havenfield.


	9. Getting Them Together

It has been two weeks since Fitz and I started dating and it has been the best two weeks of my life. Ever since our first date I have been getting more and more comfotable with him. I'm not nervous around him anymore and my hand doesn't sweat whenever he holds me. like I used to be but one thing that hasn't changed is how my heart flutters whenever he looks into my eyes. I don't think that will ever go away and honestly I don't want it to.

I have been spending more and more time in Everglen lately. I'm either doing cognate training or talking with Fitz or hanging out with Biana. I can't wait till Fitz and I finish cognate training and finally become official cognates I don't think there is anyone else I trust more than him and now that we have started dating I don't think anything will ever break our bond.

So anyway, Keefe, Fitz, Tam, Biana and I found out that Linh and Dex both like each other. I was so happy when I found out but they refused to tell each other. Even Tam was happy for them and he has always been very protective of Linh. Finally everyone decided to make a plan to get them together.

We decided to lock them both into the same room and not let them out until they tell each other. We will leave them there for a few days if we have to (we'll still give them food obviously).

We could just tell them that they like each other but they made us swear not to tell the other so this was the only thing we could think of. We kept trying to get one of them to tell the other but they wouldn't listen.

Today was the day we would carry out our plan.

"Dex!! Come quickly!" I yelled

" Wh... What? What's going on? Are you okay ?" He asked worry laced into his voice.

" There's no time to explain just come quickly " I said quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him. A smirk spread across my face as I lead him into the room. I was glad to see that Linh was already there.

I shoved him into the the room, ran outside and locked the door.That's when the rest of the gang came out of their hiding places. Keefe had his arm around Biana's shoulders. Oh did I forget to tell you? Keefe and Biana started dating not long after Fitz and I.

I was really happy for Biana and now if the plan works everyone in our little gang will have someone. Including Tam he had also started dating a girl Adrana. She was very sweet and kind, I'm glad Tam found her because now he isn't as grumpy and as mysterious as before.

Dex's POV

What was going on? A minute ago I was having some mallowmelt and then BAM! The next thing I know I am locked in a room with Linh looking juast as panicked as I am. I ran up to the door trying to open it but it was locked! What are we going to do? " Sophie!!" I shouted through the door, " let us out "

" Nope!" She said popping the p. "Not until you tell each other your secret" . As soon as she said that my face paled. And when I turned around I saw that Linh was in the same state as me : pale, scared and worried.

How was I supposed to tell Linh that I liked her. What if she didn't like me back? I can't risk embarrassing myself like that.

" What about our parents? Won't they wonder where we are ?" I asked.

" No because we told them you were going to stay here for the holidays. And now you have a whole week to tell each other but I would do it soon you are just going to miss out on all the fun out here." She explained. Ugh!! Why do I have such bad luck. I turned back around to face Linh since there was nothing else to do.

" So what do you want to do ? " I asked her quietly.'what do you want to do'? Nice going Dex.

" Erm...I'm not sure." She mumbled quietly." But I can't tell you my secret yet I need some time." Relief flushed through me. I still had some time to work up the courage tell her. " O...Of course. Take all the time you need." I replied. Then something hit me she had a secret too. I wonder what it is? Maybe... She might... No Dex don't be stupid why would she like you. Your just some freak why would she ever like a freak like you?

Linh's POV:

I was panicking inside. I swear when I get out I am going to kill Sophie and Biana! I have barely said anything since we got here. I can't believe I am going to do this. I can't believe I am going to tell Dex I like him.

Soon my thoughts are blocked with daydreams about him. About his hair, his dimples and those sparkling periwinkle eyes. How can anyone not like him? He is so smart, handsome and not to mention how sweet he is.

I was so glad when he understood that I needed some time before I told him.

Three day time lapse:

We have been here for three days now and we have gotten very close. We are either talking to each other or stuffing our faces with mallowmelt. I don't know how he does it but he always finds some way to brighten up the mood.

I think that I am ready. I am going to tell Dex that I like him today. I just hope that he likes me back. I don't know what I would do if he didn't.

" Dex... I think I am ready to tell you my secret" I whispered to him.

" Really? Because I was thinking the same thing as well.

" Ok how about we say it on the counter of three?" I asked and he nodded his head. I can't believe I was actually going to do this.

" 3..." We both said." 2..." I take a deep breath " 1... I like you !" We both blurted out.

WHAT!! Dex likes me? " Really? you really like me ? Are you sure? " I asked just wanting to make sure he wasn't joking.

" Of course I do ! Who wouldn't your are so brave, talented and thoughtful." He exclaimed. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I can't believe he really thought all that. Then he did something I never would have expected... He kissed me!

Then a voice from outside interrupted us." From all the shouting I'm hearing, I'm going to guess that you told each other?" It was Sophie.

" Yes " we both call out through the door. " Now can you please let the out? I need some fresh air" said Dex. We heard a soft click then rushed to the door.

"Finally! You have no idea how long we have been waiting for you to confess" she said. Then she saw our interlocked hands and raised her eyebrows. " And by what I can see , it looks like you did more than just confessing" she said. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I still couldn't get my head around all the events that happened today.


	10. The Matchmakers

I still can't believe I am doing this, I don't know how Biana managed to talk me into this. Right now I am standing in front of the matchmakers office and I am so nervous. It is like a huge heart shaped Crystal building. There are red streamers everywhere and on the inside the walls are plastered with Valentine's themed decorations.

I am so nervous. What if Fitz and I don't get each other on our matchmaking lists? Not that anything could ever tear us apart but it will still be a bit disturbing knowing that people think that we shouldn't be together. Ughhh! I wish I never agreed to this.

I walked in clutching Fitz's hand for support He noticed the worried expression on my face and frowned.

" Hey, don't be so nervous I'm sure everything will be alright." he whispered in my ear making my skin tingle. I nodded back at him feeling a little better after hearing his soft musical voice.

The inside was breathtaking there weren't any words to describe it, I guess it is to distract people from their nervousness. If it is then It works all my worries have vanished, I feel like staying here forever but then a woman in a long green tunic calls my name. I slowly walk towards her, still admiring the decorations.

We already filled out our booklets so we just need to pick up our scrolls. Keefe and Fitz waited for the rest of us to be old enough so we open them all together.

" Hi, my name is Aliana and I just wanted to ask you a few questions before giving you your scroll just in case you change any of the important answers." She said calmly.

" O... Ok " I replied with a shaky voice. Soon all the nervousness returned to me. I thought I would just get my scroll and go home. I didn't know that they asked you questions.

" Don't be nervous, we just want to make sure that nothing has changed since you filled out your booklet" she said a warm smile spread across her face. I nodded my head and she continued.

" Ok first question, what qualities do you look for in an elf?" She asked.

" Umm..." What was I supposed to say? I've never really thought about this." I guess I want someone who is kind ,caring and is always honest with me. And they shouldn't let what other people think get to them." I replied.

" That's a good answer, you seem like a really good person. Most girls just say handsome and good looking." Aliana said and I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks at her compliment. " Alright, next question... What qualities do you have?" She asked checking the scroll in her hands.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to seem like I am showing off or anything. " And don't worry I won't think your showing off. The fact that you think that shows me you are a good person." She said reading my mind.

"Are you a telepath?" I asked wondering how she knew what I was thinking.

A small laugh escaped her lips and then she replied." No, no. I am an empath and I could feel your discomfort when l asked you that question."

" Oh, ok." I replied. " Um, I guess I am trustworthy , you don't have to be afraid that I will share your secret with anyone. I will do anything and everything for those I love and I can also be a bit stubborn sometimes when it comes to my friends and family."

" Ok. Thank you, just one more question before you get your scroll. Are you seeing anyone at the moment and if your not then who would you like to be your number one?" She asked.

This was easy. I didn't even need to think about it." Yes, I am seeing someone, Fitz Vacker." I replied.

"Well then I think you will be very happy with your results," She said as a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. She left the room and came back a few minutes later, holding a scroll in her hands. It was wrapped up in a warm chocolate brown ribbon.

She handed it to me and I took a shaky breath and accepted it. " Thank you" I said putting on a fake smile as I returned to my friends.

When I came out to meet them I saw them all there waiting for me.

" Well! What are we waiting for? Let's open them " shouted Biana." On the counter of three" she announced. We all nodded out heads. " One..." I take a deep breath. " Two... Three!"

We all tear open our scrolls anxious to see who we got. I started from the bottom going up. I didn't know who most of them were, only my friends.

37\. Dexter Dizznee

17\. Tam Song

7\. Keefe Sencen

When my eyes landed on my number one a huge smile spread across my face. My number one was... Fitz Vacker.


	11. At Rubygarden

My heart was pounding I couldn't believe that he was my number one.

" Looks like someone is happy with their list" I looked up to see Keefe smirking at me.then I shifted my eyes to where Fitz was and I saw that he too had a smile on his face.

So..who is your number one? I jumped slightly when I heard his voice in my head. Even though he does this all the time I always get startled

Umm... You I replied in a soft tone. What about you?

I also got you too. He replied and it took me a moment to process all this. I couldn't believe we got each other as our number ones.

" Aww... Come on. I know you two are dating and all but we want to know what you are talking about too." Whined Keefe bringing me back to reality.

" Oh, sorry we were just talking about who our number ones are" I said telling everyone.

" Go on then. Tell us who you got," Biana pressed.

" Fitz and I got each other. What about you guys?" I asked genuinely curious.

" Oh, Keefe and I got each other, Dex and and Linh got each other and Tam got Adrana. But we don't know who she got yet" she replied. Adrana couldn't come because she was feeling sick so she asked us to pick it up for her. We are going to go to her house next to help her feel better and to give her some company .

" Alright, come on we can discuss all this later, let's go to Adrana's house now." Tam ushered us towards the leapmasters. I didn't have to be an empath to know he was excited to see Adrana again. I really am happy for him, he used to be so gloomy before but now everything has changed

We continue our discussion as Tam quickly went to grab her scroll.

~~Time skip to Rubygarden~~

Tam's POV

I still can't get over the beauty of Rubygarden. It's breathtakingly beautiful. In in front of the house is a garden where the gnomes are harvesting some fruits and there are neat rows of moonshines outlining the whole garden. I breath in the sweet scent of the moonshines that reminds me of Adrana.

The rest of the gang start walking towards the door and I follow start to follow them, only one thought swirling in my head. What if I am not on her list? What will I do? I was so deep in thought , I didn't even notice when Mrs Helick ( Adrana's mom) answered the door.

" Oh hello, come on in and you can head off to Adrana's room while I bring some mallow" She said smiling her big warm smile.

We mumbled a thank you as we headed upstairs to Adrana's room. I knocked on her door and stepped in when I heard a soft voice say come in.

Adrana! How are you we hope you get better." Said Biana walking to her side.

" Oh hi guys thanks for coming it was getting really boring by myself. And I'm getting better thanks." She replied her eyes shifting from me to the scroll in my hands. I walked over to her side and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

" Hi, are you feeling" I asked her quietly so that only she can here me.

" A lot better be that you are here," She said didn't her deep ocean blue eyes never leave mine. I give her the scroll in my hand

" Is this...?" I simply nod my head and her eyes widen and I can see the excitement dancing over her gentle features. Everyone has noticed what is going on and crowned around her bed waiting in anticipation for her results.

She rips open the seal her eyes skimming through the list. A huge grin spreads across her face as she reaches the top.

" Well I'm guessing you got who you want, judging by that smile," Says Sophie breaking the silence. she nodded her head. She quickly makes eye contact with Me telling me to shadow whisper to her. I spread my shadow towards her

Who was your number one ? I asked her .

It was you! Who did you get? She asked the excitement evident in her voice. Relief spreads through me and I can feel my face breaking into a smile, something I don't do very often.

I got You too I replied

" Ahhh Bangs Boy smiled, the world is going to end!!! " exclaimed Keefe running around the room screaming. I rolled my eyes at him when he said 'Bangs Boy'.

" Oh Keefe be quite," said Biana scolding her boyfriend before turning her attention to us " So are you going to tell us or not?" She pressed.

" Oh um we got each other" She replied, "

" Eeek I knew it !" Biana squealed in excitement.

" Adrana! That's wonderful. And if my brother ever hurry you in any way , just tell me and I'll deal with him. " said Linh. I gulped knowing she wasn't joking and in all honesty I was a little nervous. She may look all sweet and innocent on the outside but she can be really scary when she wants to. But I'm not that nervous because I know that if I ever hurt Adrana intentionally I will never be able to live with myself.

" Thanks Linh , but I don't think you will have to do that . I know Tam will never do anything to me." Said Adrana smiling at me and lookup into my eyes. And I smiled back in return as a way of reassuring her.

"Awww, look at you guys, you are so cute!" Exclaimed Sophie bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at her a light blush creeping up my cheek, something elese I rarely ever do.

When Keefe sees me blushing he starts running around the room again screaming: " Ahhhh! He blushed! He acr blushed. Take cover everyone the world is going to blow up!" I saw the girls roll their eyes at him while the boys snickered in the background. I glared at them and they immediately stopped.

" Oh for the love of God just shut up already and leave the poor boy alone. He's an elf too you know." Groaned Biana.

" I know but he never ever blushes. This must go down in Elvin history." Says Keefe pumping his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes at him while Biana groaned again giving up. At that moment Mrs Helik came into the room with a plate of mallowmelt in her hands. As soon as everything got a whiff of the sweet scent they rushed to the door grabbing a piece each. I walked over and took two plates and carried one Adrana since she couldn't get out of bed. " Thank you Mrs Helik, this tastes wonderful." I said looking up at her.

" Thank you Tam you are too kind. And don't be so formal, call me Rosalie" she replied.

" Alright, thanks you Rosalie." I replied and she smiled and everyone else chorused back a thank you as she left the room.

Once I finite my mallowmelt I looked over at the girls to see them having their own conversation. Not wanting to disturb them I walked over to the boys .

" Hey Tam, so we were thinking of taking our girlfriends out on a quadruple date to the new restaurant in Atlantis. So what do you say are you in." I think about it for a second and nod my head in approval and we work out all the details until everthing is finalized.

" Guys we're getting bored let's do something." Says Keefe. Everyone else's nods their head in agreement." So Foster you got any human games for us?" Asks Keefe.

All eyes are on Sophie now as she thinks about it. " Oh I know! We can play would you rather. You have to tell someone two things to choose from and you have to say which you would rather do or choose." Everyone seems to like this idea so we end up playing would you rather.

Sophie starts to give us an idea of how to play." Tam! Would you rather... Smell Iggy's breath all day or Silveny's."

" Hmm..." I think about it donated coming to a decision." Silveny. That way I can finally get close to her without her getting scared."

" Huh fair enough," Sophie replied shrugging. And so the night went on with Keefe's silly questions, Biana's romantic ones and Dex's gadget ones. Once it gets dark outside we decided it was getting later and that we should probably start heading home. We bid our goodbyes and I walked over to Adrana giving her a light peck on the forehead and leap away to Havenfield along with Sophie and Linh.

That night I fell asleep to one thought in my head. I am Adrana's number one.


End file.
